


love you, goodbye.

by always_in_my_heart



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Gay, Homo, Homosexual, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_in_my_heart/pseuds/always_in_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick of Louis' shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll give anything for you not to leave. Harry, please." Louis' voice cracked as it got softer near the end of his sentence. Louis felt his eyes fill will tears as he watched Harry's back at the doorway. Louis knew Harry was hesitating. Louis also knew he wasn't going to win this time. He was losing Harry. The love of his life.

"Just give up, Louis." Harry sighed barely audible, but it made Louis let out a loud sob. Harry's hand has been gripped around the doorknob for a few minutes, but when he heard that sob his knuckles turned white from gripping too hard. "I've... I've had enough."

"D-Don't leave me. Please. I love you. I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. Please." Louis sobbed sloppily and stumbled over the sheets to get off of the bed. Harry sharply turned his head to give Louis a nasty glare with his, now, dark green, stormy eyes. Harry's long, brown curls flicked him in the face. Louis immediately stopped in his tracks and stumbled and fell onto his butt, resulting him on the floor. "Y-You're actually leaving." He whispered, in shock.

"Yes, Louis. I am. Didn't think I was capable, did you?! Here I go! I'm leaving you!" Harry snapped, but his voice faltered, not sounding as confident as he hoped. Harry turned the knob.

"You're all I have." Louis whispered, not really caring if Harry heard. Harry did. He closed his eyes, hand still around the knob. He took a deep breath and continued to turn the knob and finally opened it.

"Goodbye... Louis." Harry choked out and left the room. Louis heard Harry's footsteps as they faded to their front door. Louis stared at their bedroom door with big, crystal blue eyes. He actually did it. He left. Louis heard their front door slam shut and Louis fell back. Loud sobs erupted from Louis and echoed through their house.

He sobbed for what seemed like years, but was in reality about an hour. Once he stopped crying he stood up and stared at the bed he shared with Harry. He remembered all their times in that bed. Where they cuddled, where they played Scrabble, where they did each other's nails, where they did each other's hair, where they spoke about their day, their safe haven. It was their safe haven as long as they were in each other's arms. Now that Harry's gone, Louis doesn't feel safe. He was so scared.

Louis finally noticed how much he was shaking. He looked at their plush, white duvet sprawled across their bed along with their sheets and plush pillows. Louis stared at the box on the bed. It was the pizza box they got the night before. He stared at the pizza crusts that laid in the box.

 

"If you eat the last piece, I _**will**_ leave you." Louis remembers Harry saying before he left for work that morning. He should've taken him seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to Jovie. what's good my homie homes. she wanted this chapter so here u go fam.

Louis laid in the bed crying for hours on end, or so he thought. It's really only been like, 20 minutes? He heard the front door open and he rushed to his feet. He ran to the door to see Harry standing there awkwardly.  
"I have nowhere to go." Harry simply stated and shuffled on his feet. Louis ran to him and lightly grabbed onto his arm.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean it." Louis whimpered. Harry put his chin up away from Louis in a preppy manner. "Baby, please." Louis sobbed.  
"I won't forgive you unless you buy me a pizza and don't eat a piece." Harry said, making Louis sob louder.  
"You know I can't do that, baby." Louis whispered desperately.  
"Then I guess we're through." Harry sighed and walked away from Louis.  
"Please, love. Please don't do this." Louis stumbled and fell at Harry's feet. He grabbed Harry's ankles.  
"Get off of me, you filthy vermin." Harry spat. Louis whimpered but didn't let go.  
"Okay okay. I will order you a pizza but I cannot promise I won't eat it all." Louis said in defeat.  
"If you eat one bite, I'm out of here." Harry shook his head. Louis whimpered once again and looked up to Harry with desperation in his eyes. "Even one bite." Harry said firmly as he put up one finger to prove his point.  
"What if... What if I ordered two pizzas?" Louis said with a smile, a glisten of hope in his eyes. Harry thought long and hard before letting out a loud sigh.  
"Fine. But you cannot eat mine." Harry growled. "I'm also still mad at you."  
"I know, I know. Thank you, I'm sorry. You won't regret this decision." Louis promised, standing up and hugging Harry. Harry pushed Louis away and Louis fell to the floor with a cry. Louis ordered the pizzas and ate both of them. Harry left him again, this time for about an hour. Louis went to pizza rehab but it didn't help him what so ever. Harry pitied his husband and tried to help him, but he couldn't do much. Louis eventually went into an insane asylum because he went crazy with obsession. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheh


End file.
